Sadie Hawkins en Hogwarts
by Viajara en el tiempo
Summary: El sub-director Neville Longbottom organiza el primer baile Sadie Hawkins en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


Disclaimer : El sub-director Neville Longbottom organiza el primer baile Sadie Hawkins en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.  
Algunas dudas, conflictos, y momentos incómodos surgen a partir de ese anuncio. Roxanne Weasley al baile, pero luego de que prima Lily plantea una duda sobre el sexo, Roxanne ya no tiene tantas ganas de asistir _Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

Summary : Todo lo que reconozcas le pertenece a la reina J.K Rowling, y lo que no es mío de mi e.e

**Personaje principal:** Roxanne Weasley  
**Palabras clave:** sexo y cigarrillo

Sadie Hawkins en Hogwarts

El gran comedor era un reverendo alboroto, el sub director Neville Longbottom había comunicado hacia solo unos instantes que este año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se llevaría a cabo el primer baile Sadie Hawkins, con motivo de las fechas navideñas, donde solo los alumnos de cuarto año en adelante podrían asistir. La razón; aparentemente no la había y según el profesor solo era un festejo diferente al acostumbrado todos los años desde hacía siglos – con algunas excepciones, claro está- para aquellas fechas.  
A la mesa de Gryffindor estaban sentados todos los Weasley-Potter charlando sobre aquel tema que ahora estaba en boca de todos.  
—¿Qué demonios es un Sadie Hawkins?— pregunto un desconcertando Fred Weasley.  
Y como respuesta Lily Potter y Lucy Weasley rodaron los ojos al unisonó.  
—Parece que la edad no te ayuda, ¿verdad primito?— respondió Lily con sarcasmo, a lo que Fred ataco con una mirada envenenada.  
— Sadie Hawkins— respondió Dominique — es cuando las chicas invitan a los chicos al baile, también se hace con temáticas invernales y cosas por el estilo, es algo cien por ciento muggle.  
Lily alzo una ceja y le dedico una mirada a su primo algo que en palabras hubiese significado "Lo vez, no es nada del otro mundo"  
—Entonces,¿ las chicas deben invitarnos a nosotros?—pregunto Hugo aun confundido.  
Lily que estaba a su lado le dio un golpe en la nuca.  
—Obviamente—. Hugo la miro mal y se froto la parte en la que Lily le había golpeado. —Ahora les toca sufrir a ustedes…..  
—Es obvio que Alice debió haber convencido a su padre, para hacer esto— comento como si nada, una chica de alrededor de unos 16 años con el cabello color zanahoria y la tez morena clara — No es como que un Sadie Hawkins sea una cosa típica de nuestro mundo.  
—Roxanne tiene razón — dijo Rose — Además tomando en cuenta que la directora Mcgonagall no está la situación es perfecta para realizar cualquier actividad extracurricular.  
—Amargadas— musito Lucy, mientras observaba el esmalte negro de sus uñas— Por primera vez desde el torneo de los tres magos podremos hacer un baile y ustedes le ponen un millón de peros.  
—No, es que no me guste la idea, es solo que, bueno no me parece correcto— admitió la hija de Ron Weasley, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.  
—Anda Rose, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que puedas invitar al hurón a salir— dijo Lily con un tono un tanto provocativo — ¿o acaso vas a negar que no estás loca por él?—.  
En reacción por aquel comentario Rose se puso tan roja como un tomate y Hugo escupió el jugo de calabaza que recién había bebido.  
—Lily, pero ¿Qué demonios te pasa?— le reclamo Hugo — mi hermana jamás saldría con un hurón oxigenado como ese.  
—Hey Hugo, te recuerdo que "el hurón oxigenado ese" es mi amigo, así que te pido más respeto— reclamo Albus — Además si Rose quiere ir con él al baile es su problema.  
—Así es— asintió Lily — así como cada una de nosotras tenemos derecho de ir con quien se nos plazca por eso es Sadie Hawkins.—  
Y con aquello la más pequeña de los Potter se puso de pie, echando su cabello color rojo, tan largo que llegaba hasta su cintura, y le guiño un ojo a su primo favorito –Hugo-.  
—¿ A dónde vas?— pregunto Lucy — ¿Acaso vas a pedirle a Finnigan que vaya al baile contigo? , No te basto con que te bateara el año pasado?  
Aquel par , - Lily y Lucy- podían resultar más venenosas la una con la otra , de lo que eran con los demás, algunos pensaban que el sombreo seleccionador se había equivocado al enviar una a Hufflepuff –Lucy- y la otra a Gryffindor -Lily- ya que ambas se comportaban como unas chicas con la actitud de la casa de las serpientes. Lily le mostro el dedo medio a su prima, provocando el bufido de todos, excepto el de Lucy , quien se cruzo de brazos, apunto de preparar el contraataque.  
—Ya basta no— exclamo Roxanne— me tienen cansada con lo mismo.  
La peli naranja, fulmino a Lily con la mirada y luego a Lucy y ambas chicas guardaron silencio, el motivo; George Weasley se había encargado de que su hija fuese una maquina de pelea para que así de esa manera alejara a todos los chicos que quisiesen propasarse con ella, y vaya que había logrado su objetivo.  
— Somos familia— intervino Molly— Y debemos respetarnos los unos a los otros.  
—Como sea — respondieron Lily y Lucy, y la primera volvió a sentarse entre Rose y Hugo.  
Todos continuaron comiendo tranquilamente, nadie comento nada sobre el Sadie Hawkins aunque este era el tema central del día, todos prefirieron evitarlo para ahorrarse otro enfrentamiento, Lily, Lucy, Roxanne, que al pasar de los años resultaban tediosos.  
La comida termino y todos tuvieron que volver a clases, aunque el ambiente entre los primos seguía tenso gracias a las actitudes de aquel trió de pelirrojas, que físicamente podrían parecer idénticas pero que por dentro eran tan diferentes que a cualquier le sorprendería.  
Por ser de sexto grado y de la misma casa Roxanne tenia las mismas clases con Ronnie Dursley y su prima Rose, estas dos eran tan amigas que siempre estaban juntas en todos los equipos de las materias, y por lo general a Roxanne le tocaba hacer equipo con Annabeth Zabinni –Slytherin- , o en ocasiones con su prima Dominique quien era de Ravenclaw y compartían una que otra clase juntas. Roxanne prefería un millón de veces ser compañera de su prima que de la chica Zabinni, que por lo general se la pasaba viéndose en el espejo, al menos hoy solo tendría que verle la cara una vez más a la rubia Slytherin pues aquella era la última clase que tendría en el día.

Roxanne estaba hojeando un libro sobre runas mágicas, cuando un nombre en particular llamo la atención de la peli naranja, quien inmediatamente presto más atención a la conversación de su compañera de mesa.  
—Fred Weasley es lindo— dijo una voz que Roxanne no reconocía.  
—Lo sé — admitió Annabeth— es como mi placer culpable, ya sabes por toda la historia de la guerra y de nuestras familias.  
—Eso es un poco tonto — dijo la otra chica  
— Si, pero dudo que Weasley quiera ir al baile conmigo, además tomando en cuenta toda la fila de chicas que le pedirán que vaya con ellas.  
—¡Por Morgana!, Beth tu eres preciosa, y puedes ir con quien quieras al baile, ningún chico te dirá que no, y mucho menos Fred Weasley. Además si Weasley te dice que no, puedes ir con cualquier otro chico tan o más guapo que el.  
—Si, pero…  
Sin embargo la conversación quedo inconclusa, ya que la profesora entro al aula y todos guardaron silencio.  
A Roxanne se le revolvía el estomago solo de imaginarse que su hermano mayor aceptara ir al baile con aquella chica tan superficial y narcisista. Los pensamientos de Roxanne se vieron interrumpidos, cuando Davis Parkinson entro al aula. Parkinson era un chico de séptimo año de la casa de las serpientes, su piel color morena , contrastaba perfectamente con su perfecta sonrisa tan blanca como la nieve misma, sus ojos color miel eran grandes, y estaban recubiertos por unas enormes pestañas rizadas que parecían que cuando parpadeaba podrían enredarse, y qué decir de su cabello color del azabache de igual forma rizado. Algunas chicas del salón suspiraron sonoramente e incluso algunas le gritaron que fuera al baile con ellas, sin embargo cuando este le dio el mensaje a la profesora y estuvo a punto de salir, le guiño un ojo a Roxanne quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse sonoramente, y mucho menos evitar todos los recuerdos que iban inundando su mente…..

La hora de la cena llego y Roxanne aun no había podido dejar de pensar en Davis Parkinson, y en los recuerdos que el guiño de este habían traído consigo.  
Algunos conocidos de la familia, se sentaron junto a los Weasley-Potter, en la mesa de Gryffindor ,para hablar un rato sobre cualquier cosa que no fuese el tan aclamado baile ya que todas las cabelleras pelirrojas-algunas castañas, otras azabaches y unas cuantas rubias- se resistían a hablar de aquel tema, hasta que claro Lily comenzó de nueva cuenta con él.  
—¿Y bien?— pregunto la pelirroja— ¿alguna idea de a quien invitar al baile, chicas? — ninguna respondió y Roxanne dejo caer su tenedor volteando a ver a su prima, un tanto molesta.—Porque si no es así, yo tengo algunas sugerencias.  
—No comiences Lily — le pidió James Potter, quien estaba sentado junto a Ronnie y Rose — No estoy de humor, para escucharte lanzar veneno, ni a ti , ni a Lucy.  
Lily lo fulmino con la mirada, pero sin embargo de la manera más encantadora posible –incluso provocando que algunos chicos ajenos a la situación la mirasen- le respondió a su hermano.  
—La pregunta no era para ti Jim— y con esto James volvió a su comida, mientras trituraba sus guisantes con el tenedor, refunfuñando.—Entonces, ¿ninguna tiene idea?—.  
Roxanne rodo los ojos, claro que amaba a su prima, pero había ocasiones en las que prefería ahorcarla, aquella era una de esas.  
—Estuve pensando — continuo— que Dominique debería invitar a Beck Thomas— la rubia puso los ojos como platos y un ligero sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas — Molly tú tienes que ir con Frank Longbottom — las castaña hija de Percy miro a su prima , mientras se acomodaba los anteojos—  
—Rose con el Huron— la secundo Lucy, y en respuesta Lily sonrió de oreja a oreja .  
Rose negó con la cabeza y trato de concentrarse en su cena pero le resultaba casi imposible.  
—Ronnie con mi hermanito— La castaña hija de big D se sonrojo tanto que incluso parecía que tenía fiebre.  
—No iré con Ronnie— intervino Albus  
—Obviamente no se refería a ti Al— prosiguió Lucy — era a James, pero si te queda el saco póntelo….  
Y eso intensifico el sonrojo de Ronnie. James miro de reojo a la oji-azul y después enfoco la mirada en su hermana.  
—Lily te adoro, pero….  
—shhhh, aun no termino . Roxanne con Parkinson, y Lucy tú tienes que ir con Goyle, obviamente — Roxanne quería ponerse a la defensiva reclamarle a su prima, pero pensar en Davis hizo que se sonrojase.  
— Y tú con Finnigan, por supuesto!  
Y el par de pelirrojas se echaron a reír a carcajadas atrayendo la atención de todo el gran comedor.  
—Están dementes — susurro Hugo bebiendo de su tasa.  
—En realidad, hermanita, querida prima — dijo Molly, mientras le untaba mermelada a un pan tostado— Me les he adelantado, ya le he pedido a Frank que vaya al baile conmigo y adivinen que, ha aceptado.  
Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, e incluso Lucy quien mordía una manzana la dejo caer al suelo.  
—¿Qué?—exclamo la menor de las hijas de Percy  
—Vaya, la prefecta perfecta a resultado más atrevida que ustedes chicas— dijo Fred entre risas, mientras le daba un ligero empujón a Molly, quien respondió con un golpe en el hombro de este.  
—¿Cuándo se los has dicho? — pregunto Roxanne

—Hoy mismo, eso es obvio.—respondió Molly  
—Claro— contesto Dominique quien pestañeaba incrédula  
—Pero, ¿Cómo?— volvió a preguntar Roxanne  
—Estábamos en la biblioteca, y él me comento que Alice había sido quien había convencido a el profesor Longbottom de realizar el baile. él me dijo que quería ir, pero que dudaba que alguien lo invitara, así que le pregunte si quería ir conmigo y el dijo que Si. Nada del otro mundo—respondió Molly encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Genial— musito Lily.  
— ¿alguien más?— pregunto Lucy.  
—Ronnie — respondió James y todos lo miraron confusos incluida la castaña — Ira conmigo…  
—Pero ¿Qué dices James?— pregunto ella — yo no te he dicho nada.  
—Es lógico—dijo el— si estamos saliendo es obvio que iremos juntos.  
Y ahí soltaron la bomba, Ronnie enrojeció aunque menos que antes, Rose y Albus negaron con la cabeza, y Roxanne sonrió sinceramente, ya que ella sabía que desde hacia tiempo Ronnie estaba enamorada del mayor de los Potter , y aunque parecía algo imposible, algo mal visto ante la sociedad a ellos poco les había importado y ahora oficialmente estaban saliendo, y ella deseaba de todo corazón que Merlín se pusiera de su lado y lo de ella con Davis también pudiera hacerse realidad.  
—Me da mucho gusto por ustedes— dijo Roxanne rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.  
—Gracias—susurro Ronnie, antes de besar la mejilla de su ahora novio.  
—Bueno prepárate que esto va dar de que hablar— dijo Louis

—Me importa un comino lo que piensen los demás—respondió Ronnie y James la rodeo con un brazo atrayéndola más hacia él.

Y con aquel comentario la cena se vio terminada y cada quien se dirigió a su sala común a descansar. Todos menos Roxanne quien como pudo se escabullo a la torre de astronomía en la cual no había ni un alma.  
—Aun no ha llegado— susurro para sí misma, llevándose la mano al pecho y comenzando a inundarse de recuerdos.

_No era que precisamente Roxanne fuese una damisela en peligro que necesitara ayuda, tampoco era que se negara a recibirla, pero la mayoría de los chicos le temían. Ya que su padre George Weasley, se habían encargada de llevarla a clases de karate do y que antes de que fuera tiempo de asistir a Hogwarts, obtuviera la cinta negra , cosa que la pequeña peli naranja había conseguido en un dos por tres. Luego de que en cuarto año un chico mayor intentara pasarse de la raya con ella, y esta le hubiese propiciado una paliza que al fulano en la vida se le olvidaría, se había corrido el rumor de que Roxanne era una máquina de matar.  
En esta ocasión Roxanne se había caído de la escoba mientras entrenaba al quidditch a escondidas, no es que hubiese caído de una gran altura pero sí que se había torcido el tobillo y no podía caminar. Apoyándose de su escoba , salió del campo de quidditch como apenas pudo, incluso ahora podía asegurar que también tenía la muñeca rota.  
Claro que necesitaba ayuda, pero se negaría a aceptarla de quien fuese, pues no quería verse como la mayor tonta de todas por haberse caído de la escoba como una chiquilla. Algunos chicos la miraban caminar con dificultad, pero nadie quería acercársele por la fama que llevaba a cuestas.  
—¿Estas bien?— escucho que alguien le preguntaba, pero ella se negó a responder — Puedo ayudarte.  
—Mira tú , yo sola puedo conmigo muchas gracias— le respondió al chico que ahora caminaba junto a ella.  
No sabía quién era y poco le importaba, lo único que deseaba era llegar a la enfermería y ser atendida por alguien que de verdad estuviera capacitado.  
—No te miras bien.— dijo el muchacho  
—Que lindo que eres, si eso se lo dices a todas las chicas, me imagino que deben lloverte de a montones — respondió con sarcasmo.  
—No puedo quejarme— contesto— pero igual, déjame ayudarte.  
—Ya te dije que no!— respondió furiosa — sino lo entiendes eres aun mas idiota de lo que imaginaba.  
—No puedo dejar que te vayas así.  
—Oh mira, tenemos un caballero en el siglo XXI. Por Merlín que dicha!  
—Mira Weasley, estoy siendo amable contigo, necesitas ayuda no seas orgullosa y acéptala.  
El castillo se miraba cada vez más cerca, pero Roxanne se vio en la necesidad de detenerse y de mirar " a su salvador". Parkinson aprovecho aquel descuido y la tomo en brazos, la pelirroja comenzó a gritar desesperadamente, que aquel muchacho quería hacerle algo, que probablemente quería violarla, pero Davis solo reía.  
El la llevo hasta la enfermería, donde espero hasta que Madame Pomfrey curase a Roxanne y mientras ella se encargaba de curar a la chica, el par estuvieron hablando sobre quidditch y sobre la escuela. Como era de esperase los Weasley-Potter e incluso otras personas cercanas a la familia hicieron acto de presencia, y de manera un poco descortés agradecieron al chico.  
Poco tiempo después cuando Roxanne ya pudo ponerse en pie, decidió agradecerle a Davis por haberla ayudado, se había enterado gracias a Albus que a Parkinson le encantaban las ranas de chocolates, así que se hizo de unas cuantas, y se las entrego cuando se encontró con este en la biblioteca. A partir de aquel entonces Roxanne y Davis comenzaron a frecuentarse en la biblioteca a charlar de vez en cuando e incluso se volvieron grandes amigos, hasta que. Una noche Parkinson cito a Roxanne en la torre de astronomía y este le hablo sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella, la peli naranja algo anonadada le hablo de igual manera sobre los suyos que poco a poco habían surgido a través de aquel percance que los había unido._

Decidieron mantener su relación a escondidas durante un tiempo ya que no estaban muy seguros de cómo reaccionarían todos los primos de Roxanne al saber que ella estaba saliendo con un Parkinson. Tenía poco más de tres meses saliendo, siempre se encontraban en la torre de Astronomía o en la biblioteca, nadie sospechaba nada ya que se habían vuelto amigos después de aquella tarde, pero la situación estaba resultando tediosa.  
Roxanne sintió un aliento suave sobre su cuello, y como unos fuertes brazos le rodeaban firmemente la cintura.  
—Te extrañe— susurro Davis al odio de Roxanne provocando que esta se estremeciera.  
—También yo— Roxanne sintió, los dulces besos que su novio daba sobre su cuello.  
—¿Qué tal tu día?— le pregunto el chico sin dejar de besar el cuello de ella.  
—Lo usual, o bueno casi.  
—¿Por qué?  
— Es solo que, hoy en la cena James y Ronnie, confirmaron que son novios— la voz de Roxanne quedo ahogada por el nudo que se iba formando en su garganta.  
Davis sintió como Roxanne se había tensando. Con la mayor delicadeza posible la hizo girar para que esta quedara frente a él. Cuando sus narices se rozaron y sus alientos se mezclaron Davis le pregunto:  
—¿Qué pasa?  
— Es solo que, fue tan lindo cuando Ronnie dijo; que le importaba un comino lo que la gente hablara sobre su relación con mi primo  
—¿Eso es lindo?— susurro Davis entre risas  
Roxanne puso sus manos sobre el pecho de este y trato de empujarlo, pero Davis se aprovecho de aquello e hizo que Roxanne se acercara mas a él.  
—Sabes a lo que me refiero  
—Si, yo también lo he pensando — Davis se detuvo un segundo y Roxanne sintió el rose de sus labios con los suyos — que deberíamos hacer lo mismo, hablara con tu hermano antes del baile, y si él no quiere aceptarlo, yo luchare por ti mi pequeña pelirroja.—  
Roxanne sonrió de oreja a oreja y beso a su novio tan apasionadamente, que incluso olvido respirar.

Los días pasaron y poco a poco cada una de las chicos y chicas fueron encontrando pareja para el baile.  
Después de Molly la siguiente en tener pareja fue Rose, quien de una manera un tanto extraña le pedio a Scorpius Malfoy que fuese al baile con ella.  
_—Weasley— le dijo Malfoy una tarde en la biblioteca, mientras Rose se dedicaba a leer un libro sobre historia mágica — sigo esperando mi invitación al baile.  
—Mira que bien, siéntate para que no te canses— respondió ella con sarcasmo.  
—Vamos Rose, sabes que quieres ir conmigo al baile, lo sabes… admítelo— y así siguió molestando por más de una hora entera  
—Si te pido que vayas al baile conmigo, ¿dejaras de molestarme?— el asintió.—Muy bien. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?.  
—Claro que si, Rosebud Jean Weasley.  
_La siguiente fue Dominique quien acepto la sugerencia de sus primas e invito a Beck Thomas al baile, el moreno le respondió de manera afirmativa más feliz que nunca, pues Dominique era una de las chicas más guapas de todo el colegio. Annabeth Zabinni la compañera de Roxanne en clases de runas antiguas invito a Fred Weasley al baile y este acepto. Charlotte Nott –mejor amiga de Scorpius y Albus- invito a Albus al baile, y este quien desde hacia tiempo moría por ella acepto encantado. La hermana menor de Scorpius Malfoy, Clarisse invito a Sander Scamander hijo de Luna Lovegood, Bree Wood invito a Hugo Weasley, y cuando este pudo dejar de babear –literalmente- acepto ir con ella. La hija del profesor Longbottom, Alice, invito a Louis Weasley,- quien desde un principio este había resultado ser la razón por la que ella había sugerido que se hiciera ese baile- . Agnes Creevy una encantadora chica había invitado al otro hijo de los Scamander,

—No puedo creer que nosotras seamos las únicas tres sin pareja en todo el colegio!— exclamo Lily unos pocos días antes de que fuera el baile. Todas las Weasley-Potter –ahora también incluida Ronnie- se encontraban en los jardines del castillo cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, acostadas en el césped pues aun no empezaba a nevar.  
—No me incluyas en tu cuenta prima— dijo Roxanne, mientras hacía trenzas en el largo cabello rubio dorado de su prima Dominique, quien tenía la cabeza recostada en las piernas de esta.  
—¡¿Qué?!— exclamaron todas a la vez  
—¿Quién es?— pregunto Dominique.  
—Davis Parkinson— respondió Roxanne en un suspiro.  
—¿Qué demonios? — grito Lily  
—Por todos los cielo, que alguien me pesllisque — exclamo Lucy.  
—¿Cuándo fue eso?—pregunto Molly, mientras se ajustaba las gafas  
—Desde el primer día— admitió la morena.  
—¡Merlín! ¿Por qué no habías dicho nada?— le pregunto Dominique.  
—Mas que tus primas somos tus amigas Roxxy, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras— musito Rose.  
—Lo sé, es solo que Davis, me pidió que no dijera nada antes de él pudiera hablar con Fred.  
—Entonces- continuo Lily — Ya son novios, oficialmente ,¿no?.Si Parkinson ya hablo con Fred, quiere decir que…..  
Y Roxanne asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, mientras una radiante sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.  
—Me imagino que ya hablaron ,¿no?—le pregunto Ronnie y Roxanne asintió— ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Y Roxanne comenzó a narrarles aquel día en que Davis Parkinson fue a hablar con Fred Weasley, de lo suyo con Roxanne.

_La peli naranja aun recordaba el olor del __**cigarrillo **__que emanaba de su hermano, al parecer había estado fumando antes de que lo encontraran. Roxanne le había dicho un trillón de veces que fumar lo iba a matar, que no era bueno para su salud, pero a Fred le había entrado por un oído y le había salido por el otro, aun así aquel no era momento para recordarle el daño que el __**cigarrillo**__ podía hacerle a su organismo.  
—Weasley— dijo Davis.  
—¿Qué quieres Parkinson?— le pregunto desafiante Fred.  
—Necesito hablar contigo.  
— Ahora lo haces, ¿Qué diablos quieres?—Fred miro a su hermana y noto que Parkinson la sostenía de la mano — ¿Y qué demonios haces sosteniendo la mano de mi hermana?—  
—De eso precisamente quiero hablarte— Y el castaño apretó más fuerte la mano de la pelirroja — Quiero aclararte algo, no te estoy pidiendo permiso solo hago esto porque es importante para ella— Roxxy contuvo el aliento y espero. — Roxanne y yo salimos desde hace un tiempo, ¿Cuánto? La verdad es que no te importa. Pero para hacerlo cien por ciento oficial, Roxanne me ha pedido que viniera a hablar contigo. No te pido tu aprobación, solo quiero que sepas que quiero a tu hermana con cada fibra de mi ser y que jamás le hare daño, ni dejare que nadie más la dañe. —  
Fred miro a su hermana, luego a Parkinson y por última vez a su hermana. Saco otro __**cigarrillo**__ de su bolsillo y lo encendió con un aparato muggle.  
—¿Eres feliz?— le pregunto a su hermana, antes de comenzar a fumar.  
—Lo soy — respondió firme la peli naranja_

—_Con eso me basta— dijo así sin más Fred y se dio la media vuelta.  
—Una sola cosa Fred!—grito Roxanne  
—¿Qué?—pregunto el_

—_Deja de fumar!— y solo se escucharon la carcajadas del primogénito de George Weasley_

—Algo así paso— les dijo Roxanne a su primas, quienes estaban con la boca abierta.  
—Vaya, felicidades— comento Rose.  
Rose le sonrió y Roxanne lo hizo de vuelta.

—Genial!— exclamo Lily, quien se tiro al césped el cual ya comenzaba a llenarse de pequeños isotopos color blanco — Entonces solo quedamos Lucy y yo.  
— ¿Por qué no siguen su propio consejo? — sugirió Molly — tu invita a Finnigan y tu a Goyle — y apunto a Lily y a Lucy.  
—Ni muerta— dijo Lily antes de cubrirse la cara con las manos.  
—Pues sino queda de otra— respondió Lucy, mientras se ponía de pie—prefiero ir con Goyle a estar sola— y con eso se dio la media vuelta y se fue.  
Todas la miraron un poco desconcertada, hasta que de un brinco Lily se puso de pie y corrió tras Lucy, gritando:

—Al mal paso hay que darle prisa— todas las demás se echaron a reír.

Los días pasaron y los más pequeños de todo Hogwarts regresaron a sus casas para celebrar las fiestas navideñas, algunos se quedaron dentro del castillo, pero aun así no se les permitió la entrada al baile. Roxanne se preguntaba ¿por qué?, pero la respuesta a aquella pregunta llegaría a ella aun más rápido de lo que si quiera podría imaginarse.  
Todas las Weasley-Potter se encontraban en la habitación de Rose Weasley - está por ser prefecta , además de premio anual, le había sido otorgado un dormitorio privada – Así que todas las chicas se habían reunido ahí para ayudarse entre sí a peinarse, maquillarse o lo que fuera necesario para que cada una de ellas pareciera una princesa de cuento.  
Roxanne se había rizado el cabello color zanahoria y había sujetado una parte de los cabellos de arriba de las orejas hacia atrás con pasadores. Su madre le había enviado un hermoso vestido color marfil, su vestido sin mangas o tirantes, con la parte del corcel llena de pedrería plateada, la falda era bombacha con detalles que parecía plumas, además de los zapatillas a juego. Roxanne se sentía realmente hermosa cuando se vio la primera vez al espejo , incluso dio una vuelta frente a él para poder apreciarse de mejor manera.

Sin lugar a dudas las Weasley-Potter serian las chicas más hermosas de todo el baile. Molly lleva un vestido rosa palo, con decoraciones de pedrería en la parte del cuello, su hermana en cambio se había puesto un vestido negro sencillo, pero que en la cintura tenía una especie de cinturón de estoperoles , además de que su maquillaje era bastante marcado, Dominique lleva un vestido color rosa pastel , que tanto en la falda como en corcel tenia encaje y que en la parte de la cintura tenía un listón que la cubría por completo y que terminaba en forma de moño, Ronnie se había puesto un vestido azul celeste que combina con sus ojos, este era un poco parecido al de Dominique , sin embargo en lugar de encaje, tenía una tela parecía a la gasa en la falda, y en lugar de moño, una decoración con piedras de cristal, Rose se había puesto un vestido color aqua, que tenía una sola manda y con decoraciones en los bordes de este. Algunas se habían rizado el cabello, otras se lo habían alaciado, algunas mas lo llevaban recogido en un moño.  
—¿Y Lily?— pregunto Roxanne, pues desde hacía ya bastante rato que no veía a su prima.  
—No lo sé — respondió Lucy, quien se pasaba un cepillo por el cabello — Salió, pero no dijo a donde.  
En ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió y Lily entro a la habitación, llevando un vestido algo extravagante, delante era un vestido corto, sencillo negro pegado al cuerpo, con un moño pequeño en el escote, pero detrás tenía una cola más o menos grande color negra, su maquillaje era parecido al de Lucy, solo que un poco menos marcado. Sin decir nada mas, comenzó a entregarles unos paquetes diminutos a todas sus primas.  
—¿Qué es esto?— pregunto Roxanne, mientras su mirada se enfocaba en Lily.  
—Esto, querida Roxxy, se llaman preservativos — Rose y Ronnie pusieron los ojos como platos, ambas sabían que era lo que eso significa, pero sus demás primas al haber crecido solamente en el mundo de los magos, jamás habían visto algo así.  
—¿Para qué son?— pregunto Molly.  
Y Lily se rio entre dientes.  
—Los muggles , los utilizan para tener relaciones sexuales seguras, es decir como un hechizo anti conceptivo— respondió.  
—Para qué crees que nosotras vamos a necesitar esto?— pregunto, una Dominique un tanto sonrojada.  
—Oh, pequeña e inocente Dominique. Todos saben que en los bailes escolares ,al final, la gran mayoría si no es que todos tienen **sexo** casual—  
En unos instantes, todas les lanzaron los preservativos a Lily, aunque Roxanne dudo en hacerlo, pues aquel pequeñito paquetito color plateado había captado su atención, sabía lo que significaba tener **sexo **casual, era cuando dos personas se acostaban simplemente porque si para pasar el rato nada mas, sin compromisos y sin ataduras. Pero al final también se lo lanzo.  
—Lily Luna Potter Weasley, ahora si te pasaste — le grito Molly, mientras negaba con la cabeza — esto es un ultraje, ¿Qué clase de personas crees que somos? , ninguna de nosotras, además de Ronnie y Roxanne, tienen algo formal con los chicos que nos van a acompañar al baile, si crees que yo soy tan , hum fácil como para meterme con cualquier chico estas muy, pero muy equivocada.  
— Vamos Molls fue solo una broma así sin más — disculpo Lucy a su prima.  
— No tiene nada de malo— se defendió Lily— además los chicos los aceptaron gustosos.— Molly suspiro sonoramente.  
— Si me disculpan, mi pareja de baile— dijo Molly haciendo énfasis en la última palabra— me está esperando, nos vemos.  
Y con eso Molly salió, Dominique lo hizo luego de ella, pero antes de salir fulmino a Lily con la mirada, después salieron Ronnie y Rose, la primera un tanto sonrojada todavía. Lucy tomo a Lily, quien refunfuñaba sonoramente, y juntas salieron de la habitación.  
—No vienes Roxxy?— le pregunto Lucy a su prima.  
— Ya voy— contesto esta.  
Camino hacia la puerta , y sin que Lucy la viera tomo el paquetito plateado que Lily le había dado.

El baile estaba resultando un éxito rotundo. Todo el gran comedor había sido decorado con copas de nieve que se movían al compas de la música, había algunos unicornios de porcelana que habían hechizado para que tuviesen movimiento, las cuatro mesas de las casas habían sido sustituidas por unas más pequeñas, donde todos podían sentarse con todos para disfrutar de un gran banquete navideño, cuando el banquete termino, las mesas desaparecieron dando paso a otras pequeñas, que tenían pequeños bocadillos y fuentes con ponche. Para la música habían traído a un grupo musical llamado "las brujas de Salem" eran cuatro brujas , que hoy en día su música se encontraba en los primeros lugares de popularidad de la estación los 40 magistrales.  
La música de mucho movimiento había dado paso a la música lenta, ahora una de las chicas cantaban una canción llamada " A thousand years" a dueto, con un invitado especial otro chico que también era famoso en la radio.  
Roxanne bailaba junto a Davis, este la había tomado por la cintura rodeándola con sus brazos y ella le había rodeado el cuello con los suyos, ambos se movían lentamente al compas de la música, ninguno decía ni una palabra, pues al parecer en ese momento las palabras sobraban. Roxanne sentí su corazón latir sin cesar, tan rápido como si esta estuviera compitiendo en una carrera y ansiara ganar, ella no había podido quitar sus ojos de los de él durante toda la noche y al parecer a él le sucedía lo mismo, es que esa noche Roxanne estaba más hermosa que nunca, eso pensaba Davis. En varias ocasiones sus labios se había rozado dulcemente, y en esos momentos ella no había podido dejar de pensar en el paquetito plateado que había guardado en su bolsillo, además de que las palabras de su prima se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza "**sexo** casual" , "todos o la gran mayoría tienen **sexo ** casual".  
Cuando la canción termino, Davis le dijo a Roxanne que iría por un poco de ponche. La pelirroja se recargo en un gran poste color marfil, decorado con listones plata y observo a todos a su alrededor. La gran mayoría aun hay bailaban, aunque las chicas de las brujas de Salem hubiesen vuelto a tocar música movida. Roxxy podía ver a todas sus primas y primos con sus respectivas parejas divirtiéndose, pasándola mejor que nunca, incluso noto como ahora Dominique y Beck se besaban dulcemente, y como Alice Longbottom le había robado un beso a Louis, y otro que también quería robar besos era Hugo pero al parecer Bree Wood no se dejaba que la besara, entonces los vio, Ronnie y James salían de lugar tomados de la mano. Roxanne se pregunto si solo irían a dar un corto paseo o, "Todos o la gran mayoría tienen **sexo" **_**.**__¿Ronnie y James se abrían ido, para eso, abrían dejado todo para tener un poco de intimidad?, _ Roxxy no podía dejar de preguntarse aquello .  
—Aquí tienes— le dijo Davis, mientras le entregaba un vaso con ponche.  
—Gracias— susurro Roxanne, tomo el ponche y le dio apenas un pequeño sorbo.  
—¿Estas bien?— le pregunto Davis, y en el tono de su voz podía sentirse la preocupación que tenia por su novia.  
— Si, es solo que necesito aire fresco— respondo la pelirroja —¿Podemos salir un momento?—  
El asintió, tomo la mano de su novia y juntos se encaminaron hacia los jardines de Hogwarts, no sin antes pasar junto a Fred y Annabeth, quienes compartían algunas caricias un poco comprometedoras, que hicieron que a Roxanne se le revolviera el estomago.

Cuando al fin salieron a los jardines, Davis no soltó la mano de Roxanne y ambos continuaron caminando sin rumbo fijo. Pronto se formo un silencio entre los dos que para anda resulto incomodo, en realidad era relajante ya que incluso afuera podían escucharse la fuerte música que provenía del castillo.

—Davis— dijo al fin Roxanne, rompiendo el silencio.  
—¿Qué pasa pelirroja?— le pregunto este.  
Roxanne, no sabía cómo formular la pregunta, ni si quiera estaba segura de que ese era el momento adecuado para hacer aquella pregunta, en su fuero interno maldecía a Lily por haber llevado aquellos paquetitos plateados y haber sembrado la duda en ella.  
—Es solo que— comenzó Roxanne.

Debía armarse de valor, era ahora o nunca . Ella era una leona y debía estar preparada para la respuesta de su novio, ya fuera positiva o negativa ella no se dejaría caer y mucho menos delante de un chico.  
—Me preguntaba si tú me esperarías?— y al hacer la pregunta se giro para ver a su novio, quien tenía la duda grabada en el semblante — Es decir, hum, si tú me pidiera ya sabes, que tuviéramos **sexo**, solo quiero pedirte que me esperes, aun no estoy lista, yo te diré cuando lo este, claro en el debido caso de que tú quieras tener **sexo** conmigo— Davis se detuvo en seco, provocando que Roxanne casi cayera al suelo de bruces, pero el inmediatamente la tomo de la mano, se puso frente a ella . Roxanne estaba más que avergonzada por haber dicho aquello, podía sentir como sus mejillas ardían y como su corazón latía aun mas rápido.  
—Roxxy, quiero que sepas— comenzó Davis— que, claro que te esperaría, yo te esperare todo el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que estés lista— la pelirroja sintió como la sangre abandonaba sus mejillas — Y en todo caso, tu y yo no tendríamos **sexo**— Davis tomo ambas manos de Roxanne y las beso — nosotros haríamos el amor, sabes ¿Por qué?— y una aun mas sonrojada Roxanne, negó con la cabeza— Porque te amo Roxxy, te amo mas con cada latido de mi corazón, te amo Roxanne eres el amor de mi vida.  
Roxanne quito las manos del agarre de Davis, e inmediatamente como siempre lo hacía rodeo el cuello de su novio con su brazos y lo beso, pero e este no era un beso como los otros, este tenía algo diferente, algo que ni si quiera ella sabía lo que era.  
—Te amo— susurro ella, en los labios de él.

Y de esa manera para la pequeña pelirroja termino el baile de Sadie Hawkins .


End file.
